I Thought It Was Love
by ithoughtitwaslove
Summary: For Alex life is nothing but trouble. Well who can blame her when she has family problems and seems to be falling for the wrong guy? Can she survive her junior year of high school? You'll have to read to find out,better than it sounds.


Morning

I stuck the key in the ingnition and turned .  
"Fuck!"

Anthony must have heard me because he was staring at me from his driveway. Anthony is a boy who goes to my school.

He has had a crush on me ever sense me and my mom moved has long brown hair that covers his eyes. His eye are a beautful shade of baby blue.  
"Oh Great." He was walking over.

"Uh, need a ride?"he asked.

"NO."

"You sure? I got room up front if you want to come."

"I said no. I'll figure something out."

"Okay" he said walking away.

When he got to his car he looked at me.  
"You sure?" he yelled.

I looked at him and back to my Ford Comaro.  
"Ugh. Fine" I said as I grabbed my bookbag out of the car.

When I got over to his driveway I opened the door to his black and white mini cooper.

He got into the car and when we got onto the main road he asked me:  
"So Alex, how are you?"

"Same."

"You say that everytime I ask you that."

"Thats because it's true."

"oh. Kay then."

About halfway to the school I got to thinking. What does this kid see in me. That was a good question. I mean why me at least. THere are plenty of sluts who would enjoy a goo fucking at our school.

"Uh. Alex?"

"Wat?" i said being taken out of my trance.

"We're here."

"Oh." I said as i was getting out of the car. I stared walking tward the door. I think that was Anthony calling my name.  
Before I new it Anthony was standing next to me.

"What the heck?" he said.

"What did I do this time?" "Nothing, but you seem , well are you okay?"

"Yes." I opened the door to the school and let it close in his face.

"Well can I at least give you a ride home?" he yelled.

"Why not?"

Ugh. He was really pissing me off. I went to my locker and grabbed my binder. I was on my way to homeroom when something hit me. More like some one. I hit the floor hard but he stuck his hand out to help me up.

"Sorry about that." he said.  
I hesitaed on grabbing his hand but finally got up on my own.

"Yeah. Me too."  
I looked at his face. He had blonde hair and grey green eyes.

"Well, Hi I'm Thomas." he said "I'm Alex." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." he said.

"Yeah you to. But I better get going."  
I wizzed past him and went to homeroom. I sat down next to my friend Jamie. She was nothing like me. We had two totally different styles, yet we always hang out.

"Alex!" she whispered.  
"where have you been?"

"My car wouldn'd start again so Anthony had to give me a ride."

Thats when he walked in. "Holy fuck. Alex Look."  
I looked up. I tried to look away. But I couldn't avert my eyes from his amazing brown ones.

"Class!" Ms. Nelson shouted.  
"This is Jakeup"

"Um, actually I go by Jake." he poked in a heavenly voice.  
"OKay, Class This is Jake. He Is an exchange student from California." "You can sit in that empety seat next to Alex."  
My eyes bullged out of my head when she said that. Of corse out of all the peope in the world she puts him next to ME!

"Hi you must be Alex."he said siting down in his seat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah thats me." I said.

"Do you-"

The bell rang. I have never been o thankfull for that bell until now.  
"Bye" he tried to ay as I scooted past him.

Lunchtime

I sat at my table looking around for Jamie.

"Hey can I sit here?" someone asked I turned around to see who it was. "Sure ,I guess." It was Thomas.  
He sat down across from me. I looked away but he kept starring at me.  
"So, how are you?" he asked me.

"Same."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean, well I doing, well , not to good i guess." I said.

"Whats Wrong?" He just wouldn't stop.

"It's nothing I want to talk about right now."

"Oh."

"Alex!" Thank goodness. Jamie.

"oh hi. I'm Jamie." she said to thomas. She stuck out her hand to him.  
He shook it. "I'm Thomas."

"Cool." she looked back to me. "You will not belive who just asked me out!"

" Who?" I was really hoping it wasn't Jake.

"Chad! Eek!" "I Can't wait!"

"Awesome!" I said sarcasticly. I never liked him he was just another one of those stupid skater guys.

"Oh come on. Be Happy for me." she said.

"It's kind of hard to be happy for you when your going out with some douche bag."

"He is NOt!"

"I don't don't know. He looks like a douche talks like a douche and-"

"Okay" Thomas cut in, "Let's not fuck to each other when theres a guest here." He said starting to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Jamie asked.

"She called Chad a Douche."

"Ugh" "It's not funny."  
Gym I must've zoned out because Mr. Fitz called on me.

"What do you think Alex?"

"I-" started.

"Exactly", he interupted,"I haven't asked anything yet."

I looked at him annoyed.

"So, I was thinking about putting together a track team so we can use the new track." he started.

This was weird. I was actually happy about that. Me and my dad used to run all the time when I was a kid.

"The try-outs for this team will be Thursday after school. Anyone who is interested is welcome to come."he finished.

At last the bell rang.  
I went into the locker room, changed, and headed out to my locker.

"Hey Alex?"

I turned to see who it was. I froze.

"Hi Jake"

"You seem out of it today. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big." I say.

"Well it was nice meeting you today." He smiled. "See ya Alex."

It was strange to say though I just met him, I really liked it when he said my name.

Later

I leaned up against Anthony's car. I looked at my phone. I've been waiting here for 15 minutes now.

"Hey."I jumped and turned around.

"Oh hi."

Anthony got in the car. I stood there in the cold for another minute digging my hands into the pockets of my black pullover.  
"Are you coming?"he asked.

"Yeah." I said gettong into the car.

"Look I can see your not happy about something" he tarted driving onto the main road. "But if you don't want to tell me I understand."  
I was looking out of the car window when I heard him say; "Just saying I do care. I care about you. If anything happened to you I would be the first one looking or helping you."  
We were sitting outside my house now.

"Thank you." I said . I pulled him into a tight hug.

But can you please tell me whats bothering you?" he pleaded.

"Yes, but do you swear that you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"I swear."

"Okay, it's my mom. She is such a fucking bastard. She never listens to my needs and only puts herself anf her boyfriend for the week first."  
He didn't talk. HE just stared at me with his soft eyes. "I'm sorry."

I said goodbye and got out of the car. I walked up to my front door preparing myself for the worst. I pushed the door open and ran to my room.

"ALEX!" my mother yelled.  
I walked downstairs. "Well, Hi to you too"  
"Where the fuck have you been!"  
"Uh I don't know if you've heard of it or not but i was at school."  
She must've been to drunk to remember it was Monday.

"Okay then.I want you to meet someone."

Oh great another one of her "boyfriends"

"This is Lamar."

A very tall thin man with red hair that went down to just above his shoulder walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello there."

"Hi." I said.

"Lamar this is Alex." my mother said.

"Lamar can I tell you something?" I asked faking a smile.  
"Um, yeah I guess." He obviously fely strange talking to the daughter of the woman who he just finished fucking.

"I just wanted to let you know you aren't the first guy my invited over to fuck around with you, so yeah, you're wasting your time.

My mom looked furious. Good, my work here is done.

"Well i'm going to my room now soo , ya bye."

I ran up the stairs into my room and locking the door behind me.

I heard my mom talking to Lemar then a door slammed.

"ALEX!"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I walked downstairs and saw mom with a really annoyed look on her face. I smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face. That was the dummest thing you just did."

"What? Did I not give a good impression to your so called boyfriend for the week?"

"Don't you talk like that to me young lady!

"Well your the one whose always fucking yelling at me!"I fought back.

"You know what Alex?"

"What?"

"I want you to just leave me alone you used to do, and shut the FUCK UP!"

"You know what I will."

I walked past her to the front door. "BYE."


End file.
